Danny Phantom Never ending Horror Movie
by Kenny Grey
Summary: Danny's faced all types of enemies, but he might be facing his most eccentric one yet. when a ghostly film director decides to make Amity Park the setting of his new horror movie, it's up to him to save Amity Park and his friends from a brainwashed Eddie
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom season 4, episode 2 Never ending Horror Movie

It was a beautiful morning in Amity Parl. Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom was walking to school with his girlfriend Sam Manson, accompanied by his friends, Eddie Cipriani aka Eddie FTW, his girlfriend Alyssa, Amity Park mayor Tucker Foley, football team wide receiver TJ, fellow athlete Isaac, and the muscle car expert, CJ. As the group dodged bloodthirsty fans and paparazzi, a bright light flashed in the sky. As they squinted their eyes trying to see what was causing the blinding light, a dark figure surrounded by a green glow. He was tall, wearing a sports jacket, black pants, leather shoes, and a director's hat; he had no face, but was wearing sunglasses and holding a megaphone. "I am the Director, film producer extraordinaire, I have traveled around both the human and ghost world creating some of the scariest horror films of all time; and I have selected your town to be in my next movie; unfortunately, your town needs a little 'remodeling'" the phantom yelled into the megaphone as he arrogantly introduced himself before he started destroying everything in sight, blowing up buildings, tearing down trees, and flipping cars.

**Danny Phantom Theme Credits:**

_He's a Phantom  
>Danny Phantom Danny Phantom<em>_  
>Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen<br>When his parents built a very strange machine  
>It was designed to view a world unseen<br>__He's gonna catch em' all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
><em>_When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit  
>Then Danny took a look inside of it<br>There was a great big flash everything just changed  
>His molecules got all rearranged<br>__Phantom, Phantom__  
>When he first woke up he realized<br>He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
>He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly<br>He was much more unique than the other guys__  
>It was then that he knew what he had to do<br>He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through  
>He's here to fight for me and you!<br>He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom  
>Gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom<br>Gonna catch em' all cause he's…__  
>Danny Phantom<em>

As the Director destroyed Downtown Amity Park, Eddie and Danny transformed into their alter egos and confronted the ghostly film producer. "Hey, Mr. Director, I think it's time we take 10" said Danny as he and Eddie charged at the Director, who threw what appeared to be special effect devices, but were really frag grenades, which blew up in the heroes faces. "Aw, so you two must be the legendary ghost heroes I've heard so much about and these must be your friends, well let me find a part for all of you." The Director said. "You'll be the serial killer (pointing to Isaac), you'll be the narcissistic jock (TJ), you'll be the smart guy (CJ), you two are black so you'll die first (Tucker and Eddie), you'll be the hero you gives his life to stop the killer (Danny), and you 2 shall be the virgins who survive and become eventually mass murderers (Sam and Alyssa)". "Well, allow me to say 2 things; 1) You racist son of a bitch! And 2) none of us will be taking part in your movie." Said Eddie before he changed into a spinning Tazmanian Devil styled tornado and charged at the Director, who changed out into a ghostly mist causing Eddie to crash into a pile of trashcans. "I like you kid, you've got spunk, too bad you're a little rebellious, I'll just have to fix that" the Director said as he grabbed a movie camera and focused it on Eddie and everyone else and began "filming" them for a few seconds before putting the camera away. "Wow, what was that supposed to do?" Eddie asked as he rolled his eyes. "Look at your friends now" the Director said. Eddie turned around to find all of his friends in a trance like state. "Yo, what the hell did you do to them?" Eddie asked in amazement. "Oh, I just hypnotized them using my special camera" said the Director before he threw a white powder in Eddie's face, which caused him to slowly pass out. "Well I've got my cast and I've got my camera crew, let's make a movie! Mwahahahahahaha!" laughed the faceless freaky film director.


	2. Reprogramming

Reprogramming

When Eddie awoke, he realized he was chained to the wall. He tried to turn intangible to escape the chains but the chains drained his ghost powers. As he struggled, the Director appeared in front of him. "Like I said, a little rebellious, but you just need a little reprogramming" the eccentric film maker said as he grabbed a drill, a scalpel and a giant TV screen came from the ceiling. "Now smile for the camera" The Director said before laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile the others were locked up in cages "backstage". "Wow, and I thought Vlad was a fruit loop" Danny said as he held his hand to his aching head. "We've got to get outta here, I hate horror movies!" yelled Tucker. "Wait a minute, Where's Eddie?" asked CJ before everyone heard a drill whirring followed by a scream. More screams followed before there was an awkward silence. For a few seconds, everyone stood with a concerned, worried look on their face before the Director kicked in the door. "Hey there, I just came to tell you there's been a slight change in plans. The serial killer will now be played by a different "actor". And now without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls I present to you the new Eddie FTW!" the Director yelled before Eddie stepped in the door. His flaming hair was notably larger and his bright orange eyes were now blood red. "Oh my God, what did you do to him?" Alyssa asked. "Well, you could say I rewired him!' the Director yelled before a huge ball of light engulfed them all.

The group then found themselves in the Amity Park forest. "Now this movie is set in the woods. You 6 will have to find a way to survive while being hunted by the serial killer, your friend Eddie. Good Luck" the Director said before disappearing. "And lights, camera, action!"

"Fuck this, I'm gettin out of here" said Tucker, anxious to escape. "Hold on there, Tucker. That's not really the best idea" said TJ. "And why is that?" Tucker asked. "Because 1) we have no idea where Eddie is and 2) Eddie's the craziest motherfuckin nigga ever" said Isaac. "So What" Tucker said, arrogantly. "So, if you don't want Eddie to cut off your arms and legs, stab your eyes out, melt half your face off with a blowtorch, tear out your intestines, slash your throat, and rip your heart out and shove it up your ass, then you'll stick with us" Alyssa explained. "Wow, that kid's got serious issues" said Danny. Just then they heard a chainsaw rev before Eddie burst from out of the bushes. "Yo, I'm the killer rapper spittin my rhymes; I'll chop all your heads off in no time. I have no love and I'm filled with hate, I'm sending your asses straight to Hell's gates" Eddie rapped. "What's with that?" asked Sam. "Ugh, he's a part-time amateur rapper" Alyssa answered. Eddie then raised the chainsaw and slashed at Danny who turned intangible before he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Dude, What the Fuck?" Danny said as he went on the attack. The two half-ghosts then brawled, throwing punch after punch. Eddie however would take the advantage with a roundhouse kick before blasting Danny with a lightning bolt, sending Danny crashing to the ground. "He has got to teach me how to do that" said Danny. Eddie then raised the chainsaw, ready to kill Danny. "Hey, Eddie, over here!" Sam said, distracting Eddie long enough for Danny to get away. Eddie then turned his attention to Sam and chased after her. Danny however blasted Eddie before he could hurt her. As Eddie got to his feet, Danny and the others ran. Eddie picked up the chainsaw and was in hot pursuit. "Hey, where you going, don't put up a fight. This ain't Slash TV, you're supposed to die" Eddie yelled.

The group then found an old cabin and ran inside. As they held their breath, they heard Eddie run past the cabin. "Whew" Tucker gasped. "So Tucker, still want to go home all by you?" asked Isaac. "No, I'm good" said Tucker. "Wait a minute, Danny why are you here, you've got ghost powers." Said CJ. "I know, but there's only one person or should I say beast that can help us right now. The rest of you stay put until I get back" said Danny before he went off to search for Wulf.

After Danny flew off, the group sat in fear before lightning flashed, thunder roared and rain started pouring down. "One of us should go out and see if it's safe." Sam said. "I'll go" said TJ. TJ slowly and quietly crept out the door. He looked to his left, then to his right before walking around a bit. Suddenly Eddie sprang out of nowhere with a thick chain, wrapped it around TJ's neck, and began strangling him. "Guys, run" TJ said, weakly as Eddie choked the life out of him. The rest of the group then ran as Eddie strangled TJ until he quit moving. He then went after the rest of the group while the Director unknown to them watched on. "hahaha, 1 down, 5 to go. But I must admit, I'm wondering what tricks Danny Phantom has up his sleeve." The Director said.


	3. The Search For Wulf

The Search for Wulf

While the others tried to survive their game of cat and mouse with a brainwashed and deranged Eddie, Danny was searching for probably the only one that could help him and his friends stay alive, his ghost-beast friend Wulf. As he frivolously searched for the beast, he suddenly heard a loud howl. When he went to investigate, he found Wulf fighting off some of Walker's goons. "Wulf, Hold On!" said Danny before he began helping Wulf fight off Walker. After disposing of Walker, Wulf asked "Danny, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" "It's terrible; some psycho ghost director has taken over Amity Park and turned one of my friends into a sadistic sociopathic killing machine who's trying to kill us."

Before Danny and Wulf could finish their conversation, Eddie popped out of nowhere welding a machete and an AK-47. "Seriously, who is giving him all these dangerous weapons?" Danny yelled. (Camera zooms out to reveal Butch Hartman in animated form who winks at the viewer). Wulf then charged at Eddie only to be slashed by the machete. Wulf howled in pain as Eddie approached his about to kill him with the AK-47, but was saved by Danny. "C'mon, let's go" Danny said before he and Wulf ran away while Eddie regained consciousness. "Oh well, I'll just have to kill them later" Eddie exclaimed.

Back at the cabin, the others were pacing the floor, their hearts pounding with fear. "I can't believe Eddie killed him" Isaac said. "Oh man, what are we going to do, I'm too young to die" Tucker screamed. "Ssshh, be quiet. If you want to get out of this alive, then shut the fuck up" Sam said. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence before an Axe suddenly began chopping through the door. The others then went to the window to see what was going on and saw Eddie chopping through the door. He then chopped a hole in the door and reared his head through it. "Here's Eddie!" the insane half ghost yelled. "You know, there's just 1 thing I don't understand, why doesn't he just use his ghost powers?" Tucker asked. "Quiet!" yelled Sam before they all ran out the back door with Eddie right behind them.

Meanwhile Danny and Wulf had regrouped and Wulf was recovering from his injury. "So, tell me everything, what's going on" Wulf said in his native language of Esperanto. "Like I said, a psycho director ghost invaded Amity Park, intent on making it the setting and me and my friends the cast of his next horror movie. After he kidnapped us, he brainwashed my friend Eddie and made him a psychopathic rapping murderer. He then trapped us out here in the forest and let him loose on us. Since you practically live here, I figured you could help us." Danny told him. "Danny, your friends are in trouble. With that little psycho on the loose, the only way to stop him might be to kill him" Wulf said. "Kill him? There's got to be some other way" Danny said. "There might be, but right now there looks like there's no other way." Wulf replied.

While all this was going on, the others were running from Eddie. As they were running, Alyssa tripped over a tree branch as Eddie closed in. Eddie raised the axe about to deliver a fatal blow. "Eddie, no stop; it's me Alyssa, your girlfriend" said Alyssa, pleading for her live. As Eddie looked into her eyes, he briefly regained his senses, his eyes reverting back to his original orange color before he reverted back to his human form. With Eddie's attention on Alyssa, TJ sneaked up behind him and knocked him out with a shovel. "TJ?" Isaac said, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "We thought Eddie killed you" CJ said. "Eh, I just played dead" TJ replied before they dragged Eddie into the cabin and tied him up.


	4. Take Two

Take 2

After the group tied up Eddie, Danny and Wulf arrived. "Danny, thank goodness you're alright" Sam greeted him. "Uh, you do know there's a huge wolf standing right behind you right?" said Isaac. "Oh, this is just my friend Wulf" Danny said as he introduced his friend.

As Danny introduced Wulf to Isaac, TJ, CJ, and Alyssa nobody notice an invisible force pick up a switchblade and set Eddie free, who awoke furious. "Haha suckers, you're about to die; it's like _Scarface_, I'll have you cheering the bad guy. You better start begging cause this is the end, but before we go say hello to my little friend" Eddie rapped once again before he pulled out his AK-47. "Again with the rapping!" screamed Tucker. "Although you have to admit, he is kind of good" said Danny. Eddie then changed into his phantom form and began destroying the cabin with hire ghostly fireballs while opening fire with the AK-47. He then flew out of the burning cabin right before it began to collapse. "Hold On everyone!" said Danny before he used a force field to protect against the flaming debris.

Suddenly everything froze and everyone heard the Director Yell "Cut! Eddie you idiot, don't kill them all at one time, that ruins the movie!". "Wow, he's deranged, he really does think this is a movie" Danny whispered as he and the others ran from under the flaming wreckage as it remained frozen in place.

"Take 2!" The Director yelled before he unfroze time causing the cabin to collapse in a fiery explosion with Eddie still inside. "Oh My God!" Alyssa screamed in disbelief. At just that moment however Eddie, burst from underneath the fiery debris. "Ha Ha, fooled you, didn't I; but like I told you, I'll never die!" Eddie yelled before he flew after the group. "You guys go, we'll take care of Eddie" Danny told the others as he and Wulf prepared to do battle with Eddie. The 3 ghosts fought with everything they had, both sides nearly killing each other. Eddie, bruised, burned, and covered with cuts, lunged at Wulf with a flying kick, only to be caught and hurled to the ground. "Excellent, an audience always loves a good fight scene" the Director said.

"Well this has been fun, but I've got killing to do" Eddie said evilly before he threw a huge fireball at Wulf and Danny, knocking them both out. Eddie then went after the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, the others were running for their lives. As they fled, Tucker tripped and fell in the mud, his PDA falling into a puddle of water and short circuiting. "My PDA, NO!" Tucker sobbed before he looked up to see Eddie coldly glaring at him. "Eddie, Wait, Don't AAAAAHHHHH!" Tucker pleaded before he screamed as Eddie grabbed him by his throat causing the others to stop in their tracks. "That's it; we can't just sit here and let Eddie kill us one by one." Isaac said. "Well, what do you want to do?" asked Sam. "I say we split up, Eddie can't kill all of us, and while he's killing one of you, one of us could get help" "Are you crazy, number 1 rule to horror movies, never split up" said TJ. "Well if my idea's so stupid, let's hear all of your ideas" Isaac challenged, but no one else had an idea. "That's what I thought" said Isaac. As soon as they split up, Sam ran right into Eddie who grabbed her by her neck. "Hmmm, you could be of some assistance" Eddie said with an evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Danny and Wulf had finally regained consciousness, when they heard Sam's scream. Suddenly a raven flew by and dropped an I-phone into Danny's hands. A video began playing as Eddie appeared on the screen standing next to Sam who was tied upside down along with everyone else holding his trademark golden Desert Eagle. "I'm not going to explain it to you, you get the idea. Find the 2nd shady cabin and bring your ass here, without your wolf friend or else I'll splatter her brains all over the wall" the psycho phantom said calmly. "Well, hate to do this to you Eddie, but you've gone too far," Danny said "Wulf, stay here". "But Danny, you can't take on that psycho alone" Wulf protested. "Yeah, but with Eddie the way he is, I can't take any chances" Danny replied before flying off to find Shady Cabin.


	5. Final Cut

Final Cut

Back at Shady Cabin, Eddie was getting inpatient. As he anxiously paced back and forth, Alyssa managed to undo he gag and tried help her boyfriend regain his sanity. "Eddie stop, you don't know what you're doing. You'd never hurt any of us" she said, desperately trying to talk some sense into Eddie. As Eddie listened, once again he temporarily regained his sanity. "Oh my God, what the fuck am I doing?" Eddie said to himself as he grabbed his head. Suddenly he heard the Director's voice ringing in his head. "Don't listen to her kid; she's trying to get in your head. Come on focus, listen to me" the voice said causing Eddie to scream in agony before his eyes turned bloodshot red once more as he picked up his Golden Desert Eagle and pointed it at Sam. "Sorry, Eddie's not here right now, he's about to blow this bitch's brains out!" Eddie yelled.

Just as Eddie was about to pull the trigger, Danny burst in. "Danny, I thought you'd never get here" Eddie said before he dove at Danny, who responded with a roundhouse kick sending Eddie flying across the room. "Oh, so the ghost boy wants to play, let's play" Eddie said before nailing Danny with a roundhouse kick of his own followed by a flurry of stiff blows, his martial arts training allowing him to take the advantage. Danny eventually blasted Eddie before the two continued their vicious fistfight. While this was going on, Wulf had managed to find the Shady Cabin and was freeing the others. "That's it, fuck this shit!" Eddie said before he shot Danny with a lightning bolt causing Danny to fall to the ground and go back into human form. "Again, he has got to teach me that trick" Danny said before he fell unconscious. "Game, Set, Match" Eddie said just as he was about to kill Danny before Wulf threw him to the ground and slashed at his chest. Eddie, not to be easily defeated threw a fireball in Wulf's face, blinding the beast and allowing Eddie to blast him. Eventually the fight made its way outside and near the cliff. While the others watched, Eddie was growing weaker and weaker, finally reverting back into human form and dropping to his knees as his girlfriend ran to embrace him.

All of a sudden the Director's voice boomed "I've had quite enough of this nonsense!" As the Director yelled the ground shook violently and Alyssa fell over the side of the cliff causing Eddie to once again regain his sanity, this time permanently. "Alyssa, No!" Eddie yelled as he dove over the cliff, saving Alyssa just in time. "I'm BAAAAAAAACK!" Eddie yelled back to his normal self. "So does this mean you're not going to try and kill us anymore?" asked CJ. "Yeah, but there's still one more thing we need to take care of," Eddie replied "I think it's time we wrap things up"

Suddenly the Director popped out of nowhere. "Cut, Cut, Cut! This isn't going as planned! You're supposed to kill them, come on blow their brains out; and you (Wulf) where'd you come from? No matter, I'll just destroy all of you right now!" the Director yelled angrily as he grew larger and larger until he was the size of a giant. "And Lights, Camera, and ACTION!" "I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny as he and Eddie transformed into their ghostly alter egos. As Danny, Eddie, and Wulf went on the attack, the Director reached for his "special effects" frag grenades, but they were snatched and destroyed by Eddie. "Oh no you don't; not this time" Eddie said before blasting the faceless film freak. The director however bounced back and using his megaphone as a weapon nailed Eddie in the head with it. "Really; using a megaphone as a weapon, who are you, Jimmy Hart?" Eddie taunted. "Shut Up!" the Director yelled, Eddie's distraction allowing Wulf to slash the Director with his claws and then frozen by Danny.

The Director however quickly broke free of his frozen prison and fought back, and threw his director's hat at the three, the hat changing to a giant shuriken which slashed Eddie's neck. "Ahh!" Eddie screamed as he grabbed at his bleeding neck. "Eddie, you alright?" asked Danny. "I'm fine, you just take care of The Director" Eddie replied.

While the others helped Eddie, Danny and Wulf tried to weaken the eccentric ghostly film producer, but the Director seemed to grow stronger and stronger. The Director then used his sunglasses to blast Danny and Wulf with laser beams, sending them flying. Suddenly Eddie attacked the Director with a fireball, slowing him down for the moment. As the dazed "Hollywood" phantom got to his feet, he was picked up and hurled by the incredibly strong Wulf and then hit with the ghostly wail by Danny. "Ugh" moaned the Director as he got to his feet. "Man, this guy just won't stay down, how does manage to keep getting up?" asked Danny, exhausted. "I don't know, but we've got to finish this soon" Wulf replied. "I've got it, Danny; remember that magic hypnotizing camera the Director used earlier, that might be the source of all his power" said Eddie.

Eddie said that at just the right moment, as the Director reached into his pocket and pulled out his magic camera. "Smile for the camera" the Director said devilishly as he pointed it at Danny, Wulf, and Eddie. "No, why don't you smile for the camera" said Eddie as he snatched the camera and smashed it on the ground. "My camera, NO! I'm practically powerless without it!" The Director screamed as he shrank and shrank until he was back to his normal size.

"Now let's finish this shit!" said Eddie before he and Danny attacked the Director with a lightning bolt/Ghostly wail combination. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the Director screamed as he was bombarded by the two deadly attacks. Finally, the Director succumbed to the attack and dropped to his knees before laying flat on his back. Danny then picked up the Fenton Thermos and sucked up the eccentric ghost. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Director as he was sucked into thermos. After taking care of the Director, the gang suddenly found themselves back in Amity Park.

"Thank God that's over" said Danny. "Tell me about it, I can't believe I almost killed all you guys, what the fuck was I thinking?" Eddie said. "It wasn't your fault, the Director did something to your brain, although personally I think you were already insane before that." said Danny. "Yeah, I know, cutting off someone's arms and legs off, melting half their face off with a blowtorch, stabbing their eyes out, ripping their guts out, slashing their throat, and ripping their heart out is just downright vicious" said Tucker "You didn't have to say all that. So I got some issues, everyone does" Eddie replied. "C'mon let's go home" said Isaac as they walked off.

The End


End file.
